


Plant Aunties

by ghostfiiish



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Fem!zhubai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostfiiish/pseuds/ghostfiiish
Summary: A Sundial treat for Quentin. I really love these soft girlfriends and hope to see more of them!
Relationships: Bai Yu/Zhu Yilong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Sundial Exchange Lunar New Year 2021 (Guardian Drama and Related Canons Fanworks Exchange)





	Plant Aunties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aatoskari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aatoskari/gifts).
  * Inspired by ["Welcome home, Long-Jie!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331312) by [aatoskari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aatoskari/pseuds/aatoskari). 



> A Sundial treat for Quentin. I really love these soft girlfriends and hope to see more of them!

Xiao Bai and Long-jie find a monstera plant for their home.


End file.
